L'Avenir d'Anna Flack
by lagentillefan
Summary: Un petit oneshot qui est une suite de ma fic La Maison Close


**L'AVENIR D'ANNA FLACK**

La jeune Anna Claire Flack, 18 ans, avait obtenu son bac avec mention et avait choisi la voie de son avenir. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de l'annoncer à ses parents…

Quand elle arriva chez elle, une petite maison dans l'une des banlieues de New York, elle chercha rapidement ses parents et ne trouva que son petit frère, David, 16 ans, et sa petite sœur Samantha, alias Sam, 14 ans, entrain de travailler sur leurs devoirs d'été.

**Anna :** Salut les petiots ! Vous sauriez pas où sont nos très chers parents ?

**David :** Et bien…Heu…Soit ils sont encore au boulot, soit dans le salon, soit dans leur chambre…

**Sam :** David… Tu passes trop de temps avec Danny…

**David :** Et toi avec Mac. Sois cool !

**Anna :** Le problème, Dave, c'est que tu l'es peut-être un peu trop… Enfin, merci quand même…

Anna les laissa alors à leurs devoirs, signalant à son invité de rentrer, et partit dans le salon. Elle savait qu'ils ne travaillaient pas, elle avait demandé à sa marraine, Celine Kendall, avant de venir, et priait pour qu'ils ne soient pas dans leur chambre. Elle les avait déjà surpris une fois accidentellement, ça suffisait largement ! Heureusement pour elle, et pour eux pensa-t'elle, ils se trouvaient dans le salon…mais ils se bécotaient comme deux ados ! Incroyable ! Dix-huit ans de vie commune et ils n'étaient pas lassés l'un de l'autre. Elle espérait que ça serait de même pour elle…

Bon, ne nous écartons pas du sujet, elle devait leur parler de choses importantes aujourd'hui et son invité commençait à devenir sérieusement nerveux… Anna se racla donc la gorge pour signaler sa présence et vit deux paires d'yeux se tournaient enfin vers elle. Bien, elle avait capté leur attention…

Don Flack Jr, 46 ans, et Stella Bonasera-Flack, 56 ans, regardaient leur grande fille, à la fois surpris et embarrassés. Décidément, elle les interrompait toujours quand il ne fallait pas. Mais on pouvait dire que Anna avait eu une enfance heureuse. Elle était constamment entourée et aimée et était un peu considérée comme une petite privilégiée. Quand elle fut assez grande, sa mère et son père lui expliquèrent les circonstances de sa naissance car ils savaient qu'elle se posait des questions face à la différence de leur comportement entre elle et ses petits frère et sœur. Ils la voyaient comme leur petit miracle après cette période dure et sombre qu'ils avaient dû traverser pendant des mois…Aujourd'hui, Anna était devenue une belle jeune fille : de longs cheveux noirs de jais bouclés, des yeux bleus incroyables, une grande taille, un corps svelte et élancé et un visage fin. Les deux policiers pouvaient être fiers.

**Don **_(prenant son café, un peu froid, sur la table basse) _Qu'y a-t'il, Anna ?

**Anna :** J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire.

**Stella **_(souriant) _On t'écoute, ma chérie. Assieds-toi.

**Anna :** Voilà. J'ai décidé de m'inscrire à l'Académie de police.

**Don **_(avec une expression un peu inquiète) _Je croyais que tu voulais faire des études ? Et tu connais les risques de ce métier. Je ne voudrais pas que tu…

**Anna :** Je sais tout ça, Papa. Mais vous êtes flics, vous aussi, mais vous n'avez pas abandonné pour autant à cause des risques ?

**Don :** En effet…

Don était devenu capitaine, ne voulant pas quitter le terrain, tandis que Stella dirigeait maintenant la brigade scientifique après le départ en retraite de Mac Taylor, son meilleur ami.

**Anna :** Et je compte bien suivre des études scientifiques, mais par correspondance. Deux en un.

**Stella :** Tu es sure que tu ne t'aventures pas dans quelque chose de trop compliqué… Ça risque d'être difficile.

**Anna :** Je sais, mais c'est ma décision.

**Don :** Et on t'a toujours encouragée à les prendre après mûres réflexions…Ce que tu as fait, je n'en doute pas.

**Anna :** Merci, Papa. Sinon, j'ai autre chose à vous dire… _(grimaçant) _Mais vous allez peut-être moyennement apprécier…

**Stella :** Anna, tu m'inquiètes…

**Anna :** Voilà. Je viens de me fiancer.

Don en cracha son café, toussant pour ne pas s'étouffer, tandis que Stella regardait sa fille grimaçante, atterrée.

**Stella **_(les yeux écarquillés) _Fi…Fiancer ?

**Don **_(se levant, l'air de vouloir massacrer le garçon qui lui prenait sa fille adorée) _Et qui c'est ?

Aïe, son père avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre…

**Jeune homme :** C'est moi.

**Don** _(retombant sur le canapé, sous le choc) _Mi…Michael ?

Le jeune homme de 17 ans, Michael Messer, souriait de la même façon que son père, Danny Messer. Un sourire quelque peu insolent et le jeune homme paraissait un peu trop sûr de lui. Don comptait bien lui faire ravaler son sourire et aurait une petite conversation avec son meilleur ami.

Anna et Stella regardèrent les hommes de leur vie se fixaient comme deux chiens de faïence, s'inquiétant de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.

**Stella** _(décidant d'intervenir) _Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeunes pour vous fiancer ?

**Anna :** Maman…On y pense déjà depuis longtemps…

**Don** _(ne quittant pas Michael des yeux, bougonnant) _Justement…Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

Ouille ! Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû cacher cette relation si longtemps…

**Anna :** Heu…. Ça va faire trois ans, maintenant…

Sur ce coup-là, son père s'étrangla avec son café tandis que Stella lui tapotait le dos pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe.

**Stella :** Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

**Anna :** J'avais peur de votre réaction…Vous êtes des parents super compréhensifs mais Papa m'a fait tout un speech sur mes futures relations avec les garçons, craignant que je ne sache pas discerner le bon du mauvais…

**Michael :** Et comme je suis du genre à attirer les ennuis…

**Don :** Tout comme ton père…

**Anna :** J'ai préféré ne pas vous le dire. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

**Don :** Dis-moi juste que vous n'avez rien fait !

**Anna **_(hésitant quelques instants) _…Michael, tire-toi en vitesse !

En entendant l'aveu sous-entendu de sa fille et en voyant la grimace de son filleul, Don s'apprêta à s'avancer vers lui mais fut retenu par Stella et Anna. Les deux femmes avaient du mal mais Stella réussit à apaiser un peu son époux et le fit se rasseoir.

**Anna** _(rassurante) _On a fait très attention et on l'a fait quand on s'est senti vraiment prêts, Papa.

**Don :** Mais, tu es encore une jeune fille ! Ma petite fille…

**Anna** _(se penchant vers lui pour l'étreindre) _Je suis toujours ta fille. Mais j'ai grandi…Je ne resterai pas éternellement ici, tu sais…

Soudain, Danny et Lindsay Messer débarquèrent en trombe dans le salon des Flack, pas vraiment ravis.

**Michael** _(surpris) _Papa ?

**Stella :** Danny ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

**Danny :** David m'a appelé pour me dire que Don allait tuer Michael pour avoir fait quelque chose à Anna. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe !

**Anna **_(contrariée, à Michael) _Tu ne leur as rien dit ?

**Michael :** Heu…

**Lindsay :** Dit quoi ?

**Don :** Nos chers enfants que voici sortent ensemble depuis trois ans, couchent ensemble depuis…

**Anna** _(rougissant) _Papa !

**Don :** Bref…Et ils ont décidé de se fiancer.

**Danny** _(amusé) _Ton patrimoine familial va s'enrichir…

**Don :** Danny !

**Michael **_(soupirant) _Si tu pouvais éviter de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Papa…

Anna se frappa le front. Les choses allaient empirer maintenant. Quelle misère ! Relevant la tête, elle vit son père et son meilleur ami se disputer tandis que leurs épouses respectives restaient en retrait et que Michael semblait hésiter entre fuir cette maison de fous ou se cacher dans le premier trou qu'il trouverait. Ayant hérité de l'impulsivité de son père, Anna finit par craquer.

**Anna :** Fermez-la !

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent alors vers elle, surprises. La jeune fille les fusilla tous du regard un par un. Elle en avait assez de ce protectionnisme exacerbé !

**Anna :** Ecoutez, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions !

**Don :** Toi peut-être. _(montrant Michael)_ Mais lui, non.

**Danny et Michael** _(protestant) _Hé !

**Anna :** Papa ! Tu commences à m'énerver ! Arrête de me considérer comme une gamine !

**Don :** Anna…Ce n'est pas…

**Anna :** Je sais ce que je fais ! Nous le savons tous les deux ! Nous en avons longuement parlé et réfléchi. Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas ?

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître doucement et Flack se précipita vers sa fille, l'entourant de ses bras.

**Don :** Je suis désolée. Mais tu es notre petit miracle…

**Anna :** Vous en avez deux autres, tu sais.

**Don : **Oui. Mais c'est…différent.

**Anna** _(regardant Stella) _Je sais, Papa. Mais moi aussi, je veux avoir une vie, avoir mon miracle à moi. Je ne resterai pas éternellement ici…

**Stella :** Don, elle a raison. Il faut la laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Nous lui avons donné tous les outils pour traverser la vie. A elle d'en faire bon usage…

Don s'écarta doucement de sa fille tout en regardant Stella. Tous les souvenirs de cette terrible période remontaient à la surface. La lumière et l'espoir était revenu peu à peu et quand il avait appris la grossesse de Stella, alors qu'il avait perdu l'espoir de lui donner un enfant après tout ce qu'elle avait subi, il s'était promis de le protéger coûte que coûte de tous les dangers. Et maintenant, son bébé avait bien grandi et voulait son indépendance. Comme n'importe quel adulte, comme lui…

Flack finit par lever ses yeux bleus vers sa fille, rencontrant ses yeux tout aussi bleus que les siens, et sourit, soupirant un peu.

**Don :** Ok, je m'incline…

**Anna :** Merci Papa !

**Don :** Mais…

**Anna** _(craintive) _Mais ?

**Don :** Si jamais il te fait souffrir, filleul ou pas, je le descends !

**Michael :** Ah d'accord ! Si j'avais su que j'aurais le pack « beau-papa possessif et assassin », j'y aurais peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de te l'acheter.

**Anna** _(surprise) _M'acheter quoi ?

**Michael** _(sortant une petite boîte de sa poche) _Ben ça.

Michael se mit alors à genoux devant elle et ouvrit enfin la boîte, montrant une jolie bague sertie d'un saphir en forme d'étoile.

**Anna :** Mi…Michael, elle est…

**Michael :** J'avais pas encore assez d'argent pour t'en offrir une. Mais que serait une fiancée sans la bague ? _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Est-ce que je dois te reposer la question par contre ?

**Anna** _(se jetant dans ses bras) _Non, espèce d'idiot ! Tu connais déjà la réponse !

Les parents regardèrent alors leurs enfants, émus, et décidèrent de fêter ça comme il se devait.

**Don :** Bon. Et bien, à nos très jeunes fiancés !

**Stella :** A eux ! Au moins, ils font ça dans le bon ordre…

**Don :** Pardon ?

**Stella :** Tu as mis un an après la naissance d'Anna pour me demander en mariage…

**Don :** Je…

**Danny :** Il aurait bien voulu te le demander plus tôt, mais il voulait t'offrir une bague de fiançailles parfaite…

**Don :** Danny !

**Stella** _(regardant son doigt) _Vraiment ?

Il était vrai que sa bague était unique…Et donc certainement très chère ! Sur le moment, la scientifique n'y avait pas pensé. Une émeraude en forme de cœur, entourée de petits cœurs en saphir, le tout serti sur un bel anneau en or…Le détective avait dû se ruiner !

Fixant son époux, Stella eut alors la confirmation des dires de Danny en le voyant rouge comme une tomate. Elle le tira alors vers elle par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa langoureusement.

**Anna, Sam et David** _(grimaçant) _Maman ! Papa ! Arrêtez !

**Stella** _(se détachant des lèvres de Don, quelque peu troublé) _Et bien, continuez à vous habituer, mes poussins, parce qu'on est vraiment pas prêt de s'arrêter dans les années à venir !

**Anna **_(prenant la main de Michael dans la sienne) _J'espère que ça sera pareil pour nous…

**Stella** _(confiante) _Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute…

Les deux familles trinquèrent aux deux fiancés puis Danny finit par regarder son fils, suspicieux.

**Danny **_(plaisantant) _Dis-moi, Michael. Tu ne l'as pas mise enceinte au moins ?

**Michael :** Papa !

Le visage de Don s'était décomposé aux paroles de Danny. Mais quand il entendit les autres rire, il fut rassuré. Il était un peu jeune pour déjà devenir grand-père…

**Anna** _(bas à Michael) _Bon. Il faudra préparer mon père bien à l'avance quand on voudra des enfants…

**Michael :** Très pratique…

Anna ne put s'empêcher de rire et son cœur était gonflé de joie. La plupart des personnes qui comptaient pour elle étaient là, partageant son bonheur. Espérons que l'avenir soit brillant pour elle !

**FIN**


End file.
